


Gluttony

by corporal_captain_nincompact



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Food Porn, M/M, Sappy, Slash, Smut, post-episode Adam's Ribs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corporal_captain_nincompact/pseuds/corporal_captain_nincompact
Summary: Trapper encourages Hawkeye's gluttony.Post-episode Adam's Ribs.





	Gluttony

There was something about listening to Hawkeye wax poetic about ribs and BBQ sauce that had somehow started to get under Trapper’s skin. After sinking so low as to reach out to an old fling for a favor and after tracking the package down to HQ in Seoul, he felt emotionally invested. It was a project. Something to focus on in a bleak place and time. It was hope on a bone. 

Hawkeye's fixation didn't surprise Trapper at all. Although he never looked it, Hawkeye was a glutton for absolutely anything he could savour. When he tasted, he needed to smell. When he touched, he needed to taste. And this desire for Adam's Ribs had become an obsession. Hawkeye was a man possessed and his passion had ensnared the entire camp. That is why it absolutely broke Trapper's heart to have to pull Hawkeye away from the freshly cooked tray of ribs and sauce and drag him protesting into the OR as the compound was inundated with casualties. The ribs would hold but Trapper wasn't entirely sure Hawkeye could. 

Trapper had ordered Radar to get the ribs back to the kitchen and to pay the cook off with a 12-year old bottle of scotch and a half rack to guard them with his life. A plan was forming. He would make this unfortunate delay up to Hawkeye. He would use this opportunity to satisfy all of Hawkeye's baser urges, sate his desires for food and flesh and have a hell of a good time doing it. 

....

10 hours of meatball surgery. Not the longest day they'd ever spent but it was more than enough. Hawkeye was in the OR closing his final patient while Trapper was stripping of his scrubs in the changing room conspiring with what he assumed was a clueless Radar. 

"Everything ready in the linen room?" He prodded, tossing his blood-stained scrubs in the basket. 

"All ready, sir," Radar confirmed. "I've set up the back corner of the room to your exact specifications, two mattresses, towels, clean sheets. The ribs are being heated up, the beers are on ice and I even got a few candles and everything."

Trapper lights up, "That's terrific, kid! How can I ever repay you?" 

"The nurses physicals are coming up..."

Trapper laughed, "Say no more, I dub thee official groper." 

Radar turned red, "That's not what I meant! I just thought I could take notes or something!"

Trapper shrugged, "Your loss." Radar looked pensive for a moment, started to walk away, and then hesitated. He was making that face he'd make when he was asked his feelings about Tolstoy. "What is it Radar?"

"Oh, it's nothing sir..."

"C'mon Radar...You can tell your Uncle Trapper anything..."

"Well, it's just that, I've never seen you go to this sort of trouble for a nurse before... 

"Uh huh."

"I mean, she must be pretty special is all..."

"Sure."

Radar was about to take the hint and absorb the cold-shoulder but he couldn't help mumble "I know things, you know..."

Trapper froze, "What was that?"

Radar took a deep breath and squared up to Trapper, both in an attempt to keep what he was about to say between them but also to appear bigger and tougher. "I said that I know things, you know. You may just think of me as some dumb kid, but I see everything that goes on around here. I see how you look at him. I see how often he touches you and I see you lean into it. I see how you two sneak around and how you two laugh. I know your secret. You love Captain Pierce."

Trapper had wondered what he'd do if this moment ever came. He'd expected to be confronted by Frank or even Margaret, but certainly not Radar. He thought he'd be more nervous. He thought he'd just deny it, make up some lie. Instead, he felt the big crooked grin on his face betray him. He blushed looking Radar directly in the eyes, "You bet your brass I do."

The confession felt like a weight lifted off his chest. He knew the consequences if the wrong people found out, but he was proud that he didn't deny Hawkeye. Now he didn't think he could even in front of a firing squad. To Trapper's relief, Radar smiles and it is a kind sincere smile. "Very good, sir. I'm glad. He loves you too." 

"Radar, I didn't exactly picture you as the romantic type... especially with this sort of thing... I mean, most people don't accept..."

Radar doesn't hesitate, "Most people aren't lucky enough to have an Aunt and Uncle as in love as mine are. Besides, love is all we have." He puts the key to the linen room in Trapper's hand. He smiles again, "Just make sure you don't leave a mess or Major Houlihan will have my hide." 

"I promise. And Radar... thanks."

There's a warm glow on his face and he’s pretty sure he's smiling like an idiot when Hawkeye swings the doors open making a show out of yawning, stretching and groaning. When he goes to untie his surgical gown, Trapper is behind him to help. 

"Such exemplary service at this bar and body shop," Hawkeye mock boasts. "I'd give it four stars except I've been waiting for hours for my food."

"There was another party after the table," Trapper mumbles into Hawkeye's neck as he steals a tender kiss just below his ear and nuzzles his nose there just long enough to breath him in. Hawkeye squeaks, surprised and very aware of where they are standing. 

"And the bus boy is very handsy..."

Trapper laughs. He can see the hairs standing up on the back of Hawkeye's neck and he knows their dance has begun. He grins but it can't drown out the beating of his own heart in his ears. "You've been waiting long enough. I hear something cozy has opened up in the back. Follow me."

Hawkeye tilts his head curiously, but Trapper just places a hand on his back and leads him out of the room. 

…….

The walk to the linen room isn't very far at all. Trapper takes a quick glance around the compound making double sure there are no prying eyes. He takes the key out of his pocket and Hawkeye buries his head in his shoulder trying to stifle an excited giggle. The lock clicks and Trapper holds the door open for Hawkeye to enter. Two things hit him at once, the gentle flicker of candlelight and the smell of barbecue. He's practically drooling when he turns around to give Trapper his best smile. 

"I don't know whether I should kiss you or shove a rib into my face."

A smirk, "I was hoping we could do a whole lotta both if you're feelin' up to it." Hawkeye's eyes were dancing in the candle light. They were full of adoration and mischief. He took in the sight of the love nest and it made his weary heart swell. On the floor there were two mattresses, finally enough space for two, clean sheets, pillows and towels. The area was surrounded by candles, there was a bucket full of ice cold beer and sitting right in the centre of the bed was a tray that could only be containing the holy grail of meats, Adam's Ribs. "I was thinking we could do a Roman style thing. No fuss, just you and me, eating with our hands, getting all sticky, taking all night to clean each other up..."

His words were cut off when Hawkeye's needy lips crashed into his own. Trapper laughed into the kiss pleased that his efforts had this exact effect on his lover. The laugh gave Hawkeye the opportunity to slide his greedy tongue into Trapper's mouth. They writhed together for a moment in their lip lock, Hawkeye's hands running through Trapper's curls. Occasionally he'd pull at them just rough enough to earn an appreciative groan from Trapper. He loved those sounds and ached to do anything he could to hear more. His hands fell to Trapper's chest and his tactile fingers ran over the muscles there and down his soft stomach. He slipped his hands under the offending fabric and callously broke the kiss in order to pull the shirt off Trapper's sculpted torso. The first sight of skin made Hawkeye inhale deeply. He can't contain his hands as he gropes at Trapper's shoulders and arms. They are kissing again and all of a sudden it doesn't matter where they are or that they'd just spent a day sewing kids back together or that it was almost 3am. It was only when Hawkeye started to unbuckle Trapper's belt that Trapper slows down the kisses. He tenderly kisses Hawkeye's lips, then the tip of his nose, then his forehead. He rests their heads together, staring right into heavy lidded wanton eyes. It takes Trapper a moment to catch his breath and as he does he hears the clank of his belt buckle hitting the floorboards. 

He stays Hawkeye's hands by catching them in his own and softly chuckles, "We have all night, Hawk." They kiss again. "You haven't eaten a thing all day. You must be starving, and I have exactly what you want." Hawkeye swallows and there is an audible gulp. Trapper is smiling so hard that it hurts. "Go make yourself comfortable while I secure the door."

There's a nod and Hawkeye busies himself taking off his army boots. After locking the door and moving a bench in front of it just to be safe, Trapper follows suit. When he looks up, he sees Hawkeye, sprawling onto the mattresses reclining back on a pile of pillows. He wiggles his eyebrows in his best come hither look and McIntyre’s dog tags jiggle against his bare cheat as crawls into the nest to meet him. 

"You are one of the two juiciest pieces of meat in this room..." Hawkeye grabs a hold of Trapper's dog tags and pulls him down for a few more long lazy kisses. 

Trapper rolls off of Hawkeye, "You realize that while you're getting one of us hot, the other is getting cold." He pulls the cover off the tray of ribs and again they are hit with the tantalizing aroma of red meat and tangy sauce. Trapper tears the meat off a bone and brings it to Hawkeye's eager mouth. "The first bite is yours. I want you well fed. You'll need your strength for later."

The piece of meat hangs between Trapper's fingers as Hawkeye takes a long satisfying sniff. "It's all a mirage. It's got to be. It's all just too good to be real."

"I promise you, it's real and if you don't hurry up and eat it, I will."

Hawkeye opens his mouth devours the meat. It falls apart in his mouth like butter and he moans only stopping long enough to kiss the drippings from Trapper's fingers. 

"That good, huh?"

"Trapper, you've got to try this! It's heaven! No, nirvana! Here..." Hawkeye grabs a rib from the tray and holds it up to MacIntyre's mouth. At the same time, they both bite on the rib from opposite sides of the bone. Their lips touch for the briefest of seconds and then they are both moaning in satisfaction and using expletives to describe the taste. Hawkeye reaches for another rib and then another and they repeat the act for the entire first rack. 

They finally stop to take each other in. Hawkeye has sauce all around his mouth and Trapper has meat juices running down his chin and onto his chest. They laugh, and Hawkeye holds the bone to his lips occasionally sucking on the tip to get at the marrow. 

"Tease," Trapper scolds. Hawkeye does his best to appear innocent all the while attacking the bone in a salacious manner keeping his eyes locked on Trapper's. 

Not to be outdone, MacIntyre picks the meat off another rib and then licks the sauce off his fingers sensuously. They both laugh the tension being too much to bare. 

"C'mere..." Trapper whispers pushing the ribs out of the way. "You've got something right..." He finishes the thought by kissing the sauce spots off of Hawkeye's face. It tastes smoky sweet and Hawkeye's hands in his hair urged him on. Their lips meet again in a slow lazy exploration. Hawkeye's hands are at Trapper's waste unbuttoning his pants and sliding down the zipper. 

"Now that's not fair. You've got me at a disadvantage..." 

"The finest kind." 

Trapper runs a hand through Hawkeye's jet-black hair and stops to hold his lover's face in his hands. "Why don't we even the score a little bit? I want to see more of you." At that he slips his hands under Pierce's shirt and clumsily pulls it over his head before catching his lips in another passionate kiss. When they finally need to come up for air, Trapper lays Hawkeye down on his back nibbling at his ear and licking his way down his neck leaving playful love bites along the way. Pierce is practically purring when Trapper whispers, "You're all mine" into his neck. Hawkeye whimpers and vigorously nods his agreement. "I'm going to make you feel so good." 

Trapper reaches a hand over to the rib tray, lets his fingers dip into the sauce and dribbles it all along Hawkeye's torso. There's another audible gulp from Hawkeye as Trapper continues his ministrations. He hovers above Pierce's chest smiling down at him. Hawkeye bites his lip as Trapper laps up the sauce around a taut nipple. After his first gasp, Trapper repeats the action earning a second and then a third and then a moan before moving onto the other side. He can feel Hawkeye's arousal writhing beneath him and his own creating friction in his trousers. Trapper could wait. Tonight was about spoiling Hawkeye. 

He continues lapping up the trail of sauce all the way down Hawkeye's abdomen. It was one of his favorite spots on his lover. The skin and hair there were so soft and sensitive. He could make Hawkeye make the giddiest sounds just by touching anywhere near his belly button. It was then he had an idea. Trapper reaches over to the bucket of ice and beer. A moment later the sound of a can cracking open was heard and Hawkeye squirms as Trapper pours a sip of cold beer into his belly button. Trapper drinks it up as Hawkeye bites his hand to keep from crying out. Trapper is an absolute expert at driving him crazy and he knows it. MacIntrye repeats the action, kissing and licking all up all the beer and placing a few stray kisses along the trail of hair leading beneath Hawkeye’s pants. He gives him a gentle, admiring squeeze over his groin and Hawkeye's hips buck. "Steady," Trapper soothes and in one swift motion he removes both pants and boxers leaving Hawkeye aching and exposed. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Hawkeye blushes and sheepishly covers his eyes with his arm. "You say that to all the girls..."

Trapper snorts and grins, "No I don't. And you are." He's taking it all in and carnally massaging Hawk's soft thighs as he confesses, "That's the first time I've ever said that about anything."

Hawkeye is smiling, his eyes full of yearning. He reaches for Trapper and feels relieved to feel his weight on top of him again. He pulls him into another kiss that turns into kisses that turns into fingernails raking across Trapper back as they grind together. Hawkeye desperate for contact slips his hands down the back of Trapper's fatigues and squeezes the taut buttocks he finds there doing anything he can do to get closer and feel more of his lover. 

Breathlessly, MacIntyre pulls away and works his way back down Pierce's body. Hawkeye whimpers at the loss but it soon manifests into a moan as Trapper takes his hard shaft into his mouth. He alternates between long wet licks and feathery kisses on the weeping tip before he takes all of him in his mouth again. 

"Fuck, Trapper, so good, that's so good," Hawkeye's slurred words egg him on. He strokes and sucks until Hawkeye is crying his name like a mantra. “Trap…. Trapper… John…oh, my God, John, yes… please…” Soon he's squirming and sweating and begging for release. Trapper's smile is almost obscene, and he locks his honey eyes with Hawkeye's cobalt ones and holds his stare as he speeds up his pace. There are more expletives as Hawkeye tenses and Trapper carries on drinking up every drop of Hawkeye. He gives a few gentler licks and caresses for good measure as one of his hands traces the outline of Pierce’s hipbone lazily. He can’t help but dust some kisses there before he crawls back up to lay next to his sated lover. 

Hawkeye is mush. He is a puddle of lust and desire. He looks at Trapper with heavy, grateful eyes still trying to catch his breath. Trapper could swear he could hear Hawkeye's heart beat hammering away and it makes his own chest ache. It was the most amazing sound. 

Placing a few butterfly kisses on his shoulder, Trapper reaches over to the ribs again and pulls away some meat. He holds a piece to Hawkeye's lips and he chews and swallows it smiling with his eyes closed. Trapper fed him another piece and then helped himself to a few more bites while he was at it. 

"I heard what you said to Radar... well... most of it... the important part..." 

"Oh ya..." Trapper was taken by surprise again. He wasn't expecting that. He rolled over on his side and Hawkeye did the same, so they could be face to face. 

"He doesn't exactly have a patent on lurking on the other side of doorways....I'm relieved he's on our side." 

"Me too." 

They are nose to nose and Hawkeye slips an arm around Trapper's waist kneading the flesh of his lower back. 

"You told him you love me. You didn't have to do that..."

Trapper's hands were in his hair again, his thumb massaging slow circles on his temple. "I wanted to. I've wanted to for a long time. There was just nobody it was safe to tell. I've always loved you. I'll always love you, Hawk."

Hawkeye leans in for a soft brush of lips, "Radar was right, you know... I love you too. More than I've ever loved anyone. I love you so much it scares me.”

Trapper understands completely. His hand grips the back of Hawkeye's neck and he brings their mouths together for another deep kiss. His head is dizzy with emotion and he squeezes his eyes closed tight to fight back what he knows are tears. Instead he concentrates on Hawkeye's lips especially the thicker bottom one that he catches with his teeth and sucks on tenderly. Hawkeye sighs and rolls over on top of Trapper catching his hips beneath his own. He grinds there trailing his fingers up and then down MacIntyre's tanned flank. He smiles at the sight of the gooseflesh he's created. 

"You really are built you know..."

"Shut up." Trapper rolls his eyes and then gasps as Hawkeye's teeth graze the place where his neck and collar bone meet. He does it again leaving a mark and then kisses it better. His hands are squeezing at his pectorals and their hips are creating a sweet friction as they roll together. It's only after a few minutes of this that Hawkeye realizes they are missing skin on skin and he removes himself long enough to finally slide off Trapper's khakis and boxers. 

Trapper's cock is thick and throbbing and giving a proud salute. Hawkeye regards it licking his lips. He breathes it in and runs his nose along the shaft. It's perfect and he craves it. He steals a page out of Trapper's playbook and slicks his hand with BBQ sauce before taking the anatomy into his mouth. He sucks and massages tantalizingly lapping up sauce as he does so. 

Trapper is sitting back on his elbows trying to watch the display Hawkeye is putting on. His strokes are firm and steady with the occasional teasing long lick that would cause Trapper to throw back his head and clench his fists. Hawkeye hummed his delight against him and Trapper could feel the sensation course up his body. He let out a shaky breath and Hawkeye hummed again. Trapper thought he may see stars soon. 

Trapper felt himself starting to fall off the edge, but he wasn't quite ready to let this feeling go. "Hawk," he breathed sitting up. "Hawk, I want you... I want you here with me." He catches Hawkeye's arm with one hand and his face in the other. He smirks at the sauce on his chin and kisses it away. "Here..."

Trapper pulls Hawkeye into his kiss and into his lap. Following his cues, Hawkeye wraps his legs around Trapper's waist and Trapper does the same. Now they were face to face, lips wrestling, arousals pressing together and hips gyrating. When they break apart, their foreheads rest against each other and their eyes meet. They don't need to say anything anymore. They know everything they've ever needed to know. One of Trapper's hands falls to their erections and the other wraps itself around the base of Hawkeye's neck. Hawkeye mirrors this action and together they stroke each other until they can barely breathe anymore. Trapper releases hard and smothers Hawkeye's lips in order to suppress a scream. This throws Hawkeye over the edge and he kisses back as his orgasm sends tremors through his entire body. Their kisses slow and they rock slowly together for a few more moments. There is a sticky mess between them but neither of them cares. Trapper's eyes open and he's met with loving blue eyes and a warm smile. His head dances and his heart soars and he wraps his arms around Hawkeye and holds him as close as he can. Hawkeye’s face finds its favorite spot in Trapper's neck and he burrows there. They stay like this until they catch their breath and Trapper suddenly can't tell if he's hearing his heartbeat or Hawkeye's and it's then that he realizes that their hearts are beating at the same time. He knew it wouldn't last forever but he wanted to live in this moment for as long as he could. 

After a time, Trapper loosens his grip and they fall back into a laying position. Hawkeye grabs one of the towels and wipes them both down as best as he can before curling up in MacIntyre's arms and resting his head on his chest. 

Hawkeye chuckles to himself, "We should order out more often."

"Agreed."

"Do you think Korea has any good Italian places?"

Trapper smirks, "Doubtful but if you're desperate, I'm pretty sure I dated a girl from Little Italy..."

"Of course, you did...Big John."

Trapper's face and neck goes red and they are both laughing so hard it hurts. 

"We need showers," Hawkeye states trying to reposition and feeling his skin stick to Trapper's.

"I've put in a wakeup call for the crack of dawn. You can shower then. For now, you stay right here with me, ok? Who knows when we'll get the chance to be this close again." Trapper plants a kiss on Hawkeye's forehead and holds him close. He closes his eyes but not before feeling something cold pressed against his lips. 

"It's the last one." Hawkeye is already nibbling at his side of the rib while offering the rest to Trapper. 

"It's all yours. You've earned it."

Trapper watches as Hawkeye devours what's left of the rib and discards the bone into the tray. He brings Hawkeye's hand to his mouth and listlessly kisses his fingertips. Several of the candles have burned out and the room is dark and shadowy. Trapper feels the subtlest of shivers against his skin and he reaches for a blanket to wrap around himself and his love. Grateful eyes look up at him and the whisper of a kiss dances across his lips. 

"Thank you," Hawkeye sighs and it turns into a big yawn.

Trapper massages Hawkeye's back in soothing circles while the other hand holds Hawkeye's. The talented fingers are mapping the lines in Trapper’s palm, memorizing it. "Sleep," Trapper insists, “I’ve got you.” And it’s almost as if this reassurance drew the last trace of consciousness out of Pierce. He lay there softly snoring his warm breath hitting Trapper's neck and it wasn't long before Trapper was drawn into a dreamless sleep as well. 

.....

There's the faintest of raps against the linen room door. It would have been almost indistinguishable to most, but Trapper had been expecting Radar to wake them up before the rest of the camp sprung to life.

They had shifted during sleep and Hawkeye was playing the little spoon to Trapper's big one. It made his heart ache to have to wake him. He tried to be as gentle as possible first kissing his shoulder, then his neck, then his face. Hawkeye stirred with a smile, "It wasn't a dream." 

"Nope," Trapper reassured. He nestled his face in Hawkeye's neck dropping more kissing there. "No dream, but we've gotta get moving if we don't want to be found out."

"I know. Just another minute..." Hawkeye takes Trapper's hand and squeezes it. 

Trapper nods his agreement and they stay that way until there is a second rap on the door. "Ya, ya... thanks." Hawkeye looks perplexed and Trapper answers, "Radar."

There's an understanding that they need to get moving. Hawkeye gives Trapper a quick kiss before searching for his clothes and getting dressed. 

"Why don't you head for the showers? Get in there while there is still hot water. I promised I'd clean up in here. I'll meet you there." 

Hawkeye agrees and finishes tying his boots. He watches Trapper dress for a minute and notices the little purple welts he left on his neck and the swelling of his lips. It only made him want to do it all over again. 

"You're beautiful when you've been ravaged."

Trapper gives Hawkeye the once over and he grins like a Cheshire Cat, "You should see yourself." He finishes fastening his belt and goes to where Hawkeye is standing by the door. "You should get going."

"I'm not ready," Hawkeye confesses sounding small and worn.

"Me neither." They embrace again taking a last bit of comfort in each other’s arms. Outside that door they didn't know what horrors the day could bring be it wounded, shelling or more liver or fish. They share a tender kiss and a loving gaze before letting go. Trapper moves the bench out of the way of the door then backs away. Hawkeye opens the door and then hesitates. 

"I'll be right behind ya," Trapper encourages. 

"I know," Hawkeye reassures.

Then he is gone, and Trapper is left alone with a mess and his thoughts. He pulls his shirt over his head and starts to throw the used linens in a pile. He scoffs at the BBQ sauce stains that some poor soul in laundry is going to have a field day with. He stacks the mattresses back up along with the pillows and collects the used towels. He doesn't know what to do with the burnt-out candles or the tray of ribs. He regards the bones that have been picked clean. For a moment he contemplates sticking one in his back pocket as a souvenir but laughs it off. Hawkeye has made him a sentimental fool and he knows it. Instead he puts it all into a pile. He hopes Radar doesn't mind picking it up later. There's nothing at all suspicious about Radar O'Reilly carrying an empty tray of food anywhere. Trapper puts the remaining cans of beer in his pockets, puts the bucket next to the tray and bundles up the washing to drop off at the laundry on the way to the Swamp. He hopes there is no one there lest it all add to his deviant persona. It was funny. The most devoted and most in love he'd ever been, and he'd still be considered filthy. They weren't. He knew it. The war was filthy, this place was filthy, these governments were filthy but him and Hawkeye, they never could be.

Trapper took a final glance around the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. It seemed smaller somehow and emptier. It still smelled like barbeque and sex but there wasn’t anything he could do about that. He wanted the smell imprinted on his brain for a rainy day. Then he noticed a drip of sauce on the floor. He walked over to it slowly and he laughed as he mopped it up with the sleeve of his jacket. Trapper regarded the sleeve carefully. He was in love in a dangerous place, in an unforgiving time but for the first time in a long time, he was happy. He hoped the stain would never come out.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never laughed so much in my life as I have writing this. There were literally moments of me running away from the computer because I couldn't look at the words on the screen, giggling my face off and then running back to write the next thing. It's made me giddy and I'm super excited and nervous about sharing it. I love these characters way too much and I hope I do them at least an ounce of justice. Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Again, I don't own anything.


End file.
